


“You Gay, Bro?”

by LemonadeRenegade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Everyone Is Alive, Getting Together, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeRenegade/pseuds/LemonadeRenegade
Summary: Stiles likes to watch Derek get sweaty playing sports. Laura finds it funny, but she’s finally tired of them being so oblivious.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	“You Gay, Bro?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little scene that wouldn’t shut up until I wrote it down. I’ve never really written Laura before, and she was fun! I imagine her as a slightly more responsible Cora but with even more attitude, because Cora got her attitude from somewhere... 
> 
> And of course a huge massive thanks to everyone who reads/comments/kudos! :D

Stiles sat at the side of the public basketball court and swooned over Derek Hale. The guy was stunning on and off the court, it wasn’t fair. He rested his elbow on his knee, his chin in his hand, and looked his fill. It felt like it would never be enough. 

He saw someone stop to stand beside him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t look away from his crush. His more-than-a-crush. He sighed loudly. 

“Uh, you do know Derek’s gay, right?” It was Laura. She was feisty, direct, oblivious to social norms and ignorant to consequence. He liked her. 

Stiles shrugged. “Well, I know there was this rumour…”

“No rumour, just fact. He’s gay.”

“Wha—really?!” His legs shot up of their own accord and he was suddenly standing awkwardly while trying not to fall over from shock. 

“OH MY GOD! Okay, I’m gonna do the world a favour right now. My brother,” she pointed at the court, “that cranky idiot over there clearly showing off his basketball skills for your equally idiotic benefit, is gay. G. A. Y. Gay.”

Stiles stood there, stunned into silence for perhaps the first time in his life.

Laura rolled her eyes and turned toward the game. “Hey, D!”

Derek turned his head to look as he caught the ball, dribbling it while keeping an eye on his sister.

“Yeah?”

“You gay, bro?”

“Super gay, sis!”

Laura turned back to Stiles. “See? Super gay.”

Stiles was broken. Laura laughed and slapped him on the back so hard it almost hurt. “Ask him out, moron. He’ll say yes.” 

“Huh.” His mouth still gaping, he tried to remember how to close it. 

Laura snorted with laughter. “Boys. You’re useless. Yo, little bro!”

“What now?” The sound of the ball hitting the backboard and going perfectly into the basket almost drowned him out. Derek was on fire today. 

“Ask Stiles out, he’s too chickenshit to ask you.” 

For the first time since he’d arrived, Stiles tore his eyes away from Derek. “Hey! I’m not chickenshit!” He turned back to the sweating god on the court. “Derek, we should totally go on a date. Soon. Like now.” 

“Okay.” Derek threw the ball toward his teammates who complained loudly about him abandoning them. He shrugged back at them and strode confidently to Stiles. Derek smiled at Stiles, almost shyly. He then turned to Laura and raised his eyebrows. “You done?” 

“Ha! Yep!” She slapped Stiles’ shoulder once more, and walked away laughing loudly. “Idiots!” 

  
  



End file.
